Monsoon
by DevulsDaughter
Summary: Hermione and the trio is up for their fifth year at hogwarts, they have a new class, called Music class, Malfoy and Zabini will we joining Hermione in singing for the seventh year.How will this go? Parings HGDM,PPBZ,RWLB,HPGW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Class partners.

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall with her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley.Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch and Ginny was talking about fashion with Lavender and Parvati.

"Come on guys we have our new music class" Hermione said and they all stood up and moved out of the hall.

"I wonder who the proffesor are" Ron said.

"Yeah and why are we having this class?" Ron asked walking beside Harry.

"Cause you just got to have something to ask about" Lavender said and giggled, Parvati and Hermione joined her and walked away from the boys.

"Girls" they both said and ran after them.

They came to the classroom which where on fifth floor, it was desks with just two and two pairing, Harry and Ron quickly sat together and gave Hermione apology looks.The same did Lavender and Parvati, Hermione sighed and looked around; the only chair left was beside the person she hated with such passion she would easily die, the one and only Draco Malfoy.Hermione grounded and say down beside him, Malfoy looked up and gave her a sneer and said:

"What do you think you're doing you filthy mudblood?"

"Well ferret face if u don't see their isn't any chairs left beside this so shut up and don't talk to me" Hermione snapped and turned to the front, Malfoy got a smirk and moved his leg so it touched hers.

"What are you doing Malfoy" Hermione hissed and Draco just smirked.

"Quiet and listen carefully." A voice suddenly said, and in the front a man and a woman stood.The man had short brown hair and blue eyes, while the woman had black hair and piercing silver eyes.

"I'm Gabriella Doratez, and this is my husband Morio Doratez.

We are going to be your music teachers and we will not have any fights, just plain music." Gabriella said and gave them a slight smile.

"So now that we have everything strait lets start with the questions." Morio said and looked them over.

"How many in here can sing?"Hermione raised her hand she looked around and saw that Malfoy, Zabini, Ron, Dean and the new slytherin Jake held their hands up.

"Oh a lonely girl, anyway how many can play an instrument?" asked Gabriella.Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini, Jake, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Parvati, Nina, Patricia and Michael raised their hands.

"You what kind of instrument?" Morio asked Malfoy.

"Drums and guitar." He awnser lamely.And he asked every one and here is the list of people who could play and what they could play:

Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini, Harry: Drums and el guitar.

Jake, Ron, Dean, Pansy: Bas and keyboard.

Seamus, Parvati, Michael, Nina, Patricia: Dj stick.

"Okey. We have decided that we will put a play for the seventh years this year, we are going to need everyone we can use, Miss. Granger, Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Zabini will be singing the whole time, and the others can be in the background." Gabriella said and took out some papers from her bag and gave them to Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini.

"Well what are you here for start practising" she said and Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini started to practise the songs.

While the others got stuff to do, or to play on.

"Okey everyone we will start singing and playing next time, and I want everyone to practise all they can now out we need some privacy" Morio boomed and they quickly gather their stuff and ran out of the classroom and started to walk to potions which they hated.Especially with Proffesor Severus Snape, a greasy old man who barely washed his hair and always wore black.When they came into the classroom it smelled like old garlic like it always did, but this time it actually hade a hint of cinnamon.

"Why does the classroom always smell like this?" Dean asked and sat down beside Hermione.

"Dunno, and I really don't want to know" Ron said and they all sniggered except Hermione who gave them a stern look.

"Oh come one Herms you got to admit it was funny, and why does the classroom always smell like garlic and cinnamon?" Ron said and Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned forwards as proffesor snape walked in and when he turned around he did it like he always did.

"Today student we are doing the Vertiserum, now who can tell me about it?" Snape asked and Hermiones hand shoot right up in the air.

Snape looked around and sighed and mumbled "Yes miss. Granger".

"The Vertiserum is the strongest truth potion in the whole world; with just a drop of it a person can tell you their most hidden secret." Hermione said and got a smile on her face.Against his will he gave gryffindor 5points and told them the pairs.

"Potter/Zabini, Weasley/Finnigan Thomas/Brown Patil/Goyle Johnson/Crabbe Parkinson/Parks and lastly Malfoy and Granger get going."

They quickly moved to their partners and started to do the potion.

"You're cutting it wrong Granger." Malfoy said and showed how to cut it.

"Please Malfoy I know how to cut it and it says in 45 grades and yours is 48 not 45, so stop bugging me" Hermione said and kept cutting like she did before.

Malfoy glared at her and slowly started to move the sleeve in the water.They did the potion in peace and when it was done it was clearly like it was supposed to be.The bell rang and everyone started to pack their things.

"I want a 2pages long list on what the Vertiserum does, and send in you potion now and then you can go and eat." Snape said in his bored tone.Hermione took hers and Malfoys example to his desk and quickly left with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Samantha, Parvati and Lavender.

"God he gets more and more bored each year." Ron complained.

"Well Ronald think about it this way, you have to have him in just two more years." Hermione said as a joke and Ron groaned and the rest laughed.

"I so did not need that now mione" Ron said and pouted.

"Stop the pouting Mr. Weasley or I now a wand who hasn't met you yet." Hermione said and laughed with the others.They left for Transfigures and that class went well, if you mean that Ron blew up the whole classroom and coasted gryffindor 50points then yeah it went splendid.After the class they all went for lunch, on the way they meet up with Ginny and told her everything.She laughed so hard Harry had to carry her all the way because she couldn't walk.

"Oh my god Ron I so can't belive you did that." Ginny said as she got some food into her mouth.

"Stop remember me Ginny" Ron hissed low and the rest started to laugh again.

"So tell me about the music class" Ginny finely said and they told her all about it.

"Wait you Hermione Granger are going to sing with the two hottest guys in the school?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"Sweet" Ginny said and got a glare from Harry; she quickly kissed the glare off and continued to talk to Hermione about Malfoy and Zabini.Then the bell rang again and they all moved to go to their next class.

"See you later Gins" Hermione said and hugged Ginny.

"The same Maya" Ginny said and walked away from them.The rest of the day went smoothly and it was soon night and all of them made their way up to their dorms for a good night sleep.

* * *

So what do you guys think?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Song.

And the morning came too soon; well to Ron it was like that.

They all headed to the Great Hall for a nice long breakfast.

"Come on I'm too tired to eat." Dean said as he sat down at the gryffindor table with the others.

"Are you crazy Dean, its FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD?" Ron said and started to shove the egg and bacons into his mouth.

"Gross" the girls said and started to eat like NORMAL persons do.

In the way I mean this, NOT like Ron.

"So mhw scla do e ave?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry Ronald we don't understand your languish." Hermione said and Ron said "ha-ha" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said so what classed do we have?"

"Aw he can speak English, but we have that music class for the first two hours, then we have DADA then you guys a divination and I got Ancient runes and then lastly we have our lovely proffesor snape in potion." Hermione said and Ron groaned.

"Not the classroom with garlic and cinnamon." Dean said.

"I'm afraid so hon." Parvati said and kissed Deans cheek.

"Well look at the time we gotta go, bye Gins" Hermione said and they all stood up and said their goodbyes to Ginny and walked out to their first class.

On their way the met their lovely little ferret, Draco Malfoy with his "friends".

"Well well well what do we have here, the golden trio with their friends." Malfoy said and sneered.

"Well well well what do we have here, the amazing ferret Draco Malfoy with his, ehm dogs?" Harry said and the gryffindors sniggered.

"Shut up Potter." Malfoy hissed then he got a smirk on his face and said:

"So potter who are you fucking now? Is the mudblood or the weslette, no wait you gay sorry dude forgot so it must be Weasley then?"

"You know what Malfoy shove up a stick in your ass to see if you head can get further up." Hermione hissed at him and walked past him the rest of the gryffindors right behind her.

Draco turned around and sneered at Hermione and then got a cool smirk as the professors came.

They opened the door and Hermione sat down at the chair she did last time and so did Malfoy.

"Okey today we are going to rehearsal, which means we got about 20times left in the class and we need to get this right." Morio said and Gabriella just nodded.

"Now we have but up a schedule about the songs and I'm gonna say it out now:

1. If it makes you happy: Hermione only.

2. Scream: Draco and Blaise.

3. Instant karma: Draco and Blaise.

4. Clamour for Glamour: Draco, Blaise and Hermione.

5. Metall will stand tall: Blaise and Hermione.

6. Monsoon.

"There you have it, now let's start playing it." Gabriella finished and they started to work.

After a loooooooooong day they tiredly moved to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Gods Hermione you sing beautiful, you need to teach me how to sing like that." Lavender said and they started to talk about how Hermione sang.

"She actually sang well." Ron said and sat down with Harry and Dean.

"Yeah, I mean she has like the voice of a goddess." Dean said.

"I never new Hermione could sing." Harry said and soon they were talking about Hermione and her voice too.

"Could I get everyone's attentions please" Dumbledore said.

And everyone went quiet and looked at the Headmaster.

"The heads and I have decided that the fifth years are going to test our project, it is a baby take care project, now the girls will get up here and Minerva will put the hat on you the name the hat shouts out will be your husband and the father of the baby you will get.

Now lets start." He simply said and it started.

(And just so EVERYONE knows I'm NOT taking them in alphabetise.)

"Padma Patil" Mcgonagall said and Padma walked up.

The hat came to her head and I screamed out "HARRY POTTER"

Harry and Padma walked to each other and picked up their baby at proffesor snape who looked at them with disgust.

"Also I forgot to mention you will live together in a common room, they will be over the whole castle but mostly on the floors, you and your family have to live there." Dumbledor said.

Harry and Padma got the key from Snape and walked to the gryffindor table and sat down and looked at their baby.

"Pansy Parkinson" she then said and Pansy walked up.

"BLAISE ZABINI" the hat shouted and they quickly got their baby.

And so it went on until it was only Hermione and Malfoy left.

"Well as it looks we have only two more students left so the two of them will be a pair." Dumbledore said and Hermione looked at Malfoy with disgust written all over her face, they walked up and got their baby.

"Now go to your common rooms and get to know each other and come up with a name for the baby." Dumbledore said and everyone quickly made it to their dorms.

Hermione and Malfoy got to theirs and it was a picture of a dragon and a snake.

The dragon lingered around the red of the rose while the snake lingered at the green.

"United" Draco mumbled and stepped inside, it was as big as the gryffindor common room with blue colours and some silver and black.

"Nice." Hermione said and sat down with their baby.

It was a boy.

"So Malfoy what do want to name our kid?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"I dunno." Malfoy said and flopped down beside her and looked at the baby.

It hade silver eyes like him and you could see he was going to have silverblond hair.

"Malfoy before we do this I'm just going to tell you I will never name our kid Draco jr, Lucius jr, Malfoy jr o ANYTHING that has to do with your name or you fathers, or for the fact anything that has to do with your family name." she said and Malfoy nodded.

"How about Kent?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I kinda like Damien, how about Damien Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you just say..." was all Draco got to say before Hermione said:

"As name yes but that is his second name." Hermione said and smiled.

"Okey, Damien sounds nice." Draco said and looked at his kid.

"Well I'm going to bed I can put him in if you want?" Malfoy asked and Hermione gave him the baby and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then went to their room.

Draco came in later and looked at the bed, it was only one bed he sighed and laid down beside Hermione and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The next morning Hermione woke up with Dracos strong arms tightly around her.

i"Omg, his arms are so strong, and omg his holding me. God his so warm maybe I should...WHAT!! NO BAD HERMIONE REALLY BAD HERMIONE!!!!"/i

Hermione got out of the bed before she did something she would regret and went to take a shower.

After the shower she brushed her teeth and dressed she walked out to see that Malfoy wasn't there.

"Strange" she thought and made her way downstairs, when she opened the door she saw Malfoy with Damien feeding him.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I'm feeding our baby, oh yeah that reminds me I got quidditch practise so you have to take care of him the whole day."

"What, I'm not taking care of OUR baby alone, no way if you're going to that stupid quidditch thing then you're taking care of him the whole day so can I take him when you're going to the quidditch." Hermione snapped.

"Okey, okey breath women, geez is it the time of the month or what?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a death glare and stormed out of the common room.

She finally came down and sat down at a seat beside Ginny and angrily took food and flopped it down on her plate.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked and Hermione gave her a fake smile and said:

"Yes I'm fine Ginny why do you wonder?" Hermione said and started to eat.

"Maybe it is because you are taking double as much as Ron is eating." Lavender said and Hermione looked down at her plait and saw that she had taken to much food.

"Oh come on, first Malfoy then this." Hermione said frustrated.

"Well Hermione you better cry more cause were heading to potion." Ron said and took Hermione and Lavender and started to walk.

"Oh yeah thanks for waiting Ron" Harry, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Nina said.

"No problem" Ron yelled back and laughed.

The others shook their heads and walked after them to potions.

As soon as they got there they heard the cold voice of their potions master:

"Sit down with your partners."

Everyone hurried with it and Hermione sat down beside Draco and looked up.

"Today we are going to test you're potions, you can ask each other 4questions and after that the potion will wear off." He said and everyone sat quiet.

"What are you waiting for come and take your damn potions and be done with it." He snapped and everyone started to walk up and take their potions.

"okey Granger you will start and take the potion." Malfoy said and Hermione drank the potion.

"So Granger are you a virgin?" Malfoy asked.

"No"

"Really who did you lose it to?"

"A guy named Rickard in London."

"Did you get pregnant?"

"No"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a prat and self-obsessed guy who thinks he is a gift from god.

But you are quiet handsome."

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked; Hermione glared at him and said that he would take the potion.

"So are you a death eater?"

"No"

Are you planning on being one?"

"No, but my father will probably make me"

"Have you ever shopped muggle things?"

"Yes, El guitar, drums, clothes and shoes."

"Hmm impressing so what do you think of me Malfoy?"

"You're a beautiful girl who loves book, and are quiet obsessed with them. And you are quiet boring some time."

Hermione smirked and Malfoy gave her the same smirk, then the bell rang they quickly made their way out.

"Hey Malfoy where is Damien?" Hermione asked.

"With pomfrey." He answered and walked away with his slytherin friends.

Hermione walked away with her friends and they had a good day, and when it became dark Hermione picked up Damien and thanked madam Pomfrey.

When she came to the common room she feuded him and played a little with him then she put him in the crib and he fell asleep.

"Hmm I whish we had a TV" she said and with a pop a TV came into the common room along with a PS2 x-box, DVD, VHS and many movies and games.

"Wow!" Hermione said and ran up to the films and picked out Underworld 2.

She put it on and fell asleep after half of it.

Later at midnight Malfoy came in and saw Hermione asleep on the couch and a big bow playing a, what it was.

Malfoy sighed and picked Hermione up and walked up to their bed and lied her down.

He walked down and after half an hour he finely could turn the things off.

He walked up and had a quick shower and went to bed, he snuggled closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.


End file.
